


That Damn Coach

by uswnttots



Series: Overprotective/Jealous Tobin [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnttots/pseuds/uswnttots
Summary: Tobin and Christen are parents. They have a daughter named Claire. She plays soccer. She has a coach. Tobin can't stand him.





	That Damn Coach

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic I've written. Hope you enjoy!

Tobin and Christen are woken up early one Saturday morning by the jumping of their 7 year old daughter, Claire. 

"First soccer game today, Mommy!", she says with excitement, while facing Tobin. 

"Yeah, you better score lots of goals for your Mama and I!", she jokes.

"I will! I will!", Claire giggles.

"Ok I'll help you get your stuff on C. Mommy will load the car. Go brush your teeth.", Christen says.

"Ok!", the girl says cheerily as she skips to the bathroom to brush her teeth. 

"Finally alone with my gorgeous Press.", Tobin smiles as she pecks Christen's lips quickly. 

Christen pulls her head back, "Uh, uh. My name is Christen HEATH Press.", she states.

Tobin smiles and leaned down for another kiss. "Oh yeah you married that jerk a couple years ago. What was his name? Jeff?", Tobin jokes.

"Stop it! Go load the car I'll meet you in there with Claire" Christen giggles.

"Okay babe." Tobin says as she gets out of their bed and leaves the room.

Christen busies herself with helping Claire get her socks, shinguards, and cleats on, then helps her pull up her pants and put her jersey on. Claire insists that Christen braid her hair and put the bows that Hayley gave to Tobin and Christen when the had Claire. Christen gathers her keys, purse, phone, and Claire's water and heads to their gray Jeep. 

She had on Nike leggings with a simple blue tank top on, nothing too fancy. 

Claire heads into the car and buckles her seat belt. Tobin and Christen load the trunk with the chairs and a cooler with snacks for Claire and her teammates, yes they were "those moms." 

Tobin closes the trunk and turns to face her wife. "Hey you, you're hot you know that?" ,she says with a smirk.

Christen blushes and slightly shoves Tobin's arm. They both got into the Jeep and drove to the fields for Claire's first soccer game. 

The three get out of the car and head to the field Claire was playing on. They see Claire's coach, Sean, as they approach the field. 

Christen gives Sean a friendly wave and smile as they near the field. Tobin gives him a tight lipped smile and quickly turns away. She bids Claire good luck with a kiss on the cheek and head to the sideline to set the chairs up. 

Tobin's never liked Claire's coach, Sean. She thinks he's a bit too friendly around her wife. She sees the lingering touches and how he stares at her a bit longer than needed. She hates it. She hates him. 

Claire's game ends and she scored two goals, "just like her Mama" Tobin thinks. 

Christen goes up to Sean and thanks him for his time and effort to coach Claire. Tobin is eyeing the interaction between the two from her parked Jeep. He goes in for a hug and then, she sees it. He pats her wife's ass. Not exactly ass, but VERY close, and too close for Tobin's liking.

Christen heads to the car and climbs in, Tobin already in and started the car earlier. 

"Good job baby!", she tells Claire with a high five.

"Yeah she did awesome didn't she Tobs!", Christen says waiting for Tobin to answer. 

All she gets is a simple nod. She tilts her head in confusion, but thinking nothing of it. The rest of the ride home is silent. 

When they get home, Claire passes out in exhaustion from her game and Christen tip toes out of her room, careful not to wake her up. 

Tobin is sitting on the couch, watching "Wheel of Fortune" when Christen approaches her.

"Hey baby what's going on?", she asks.

All she gets is a shrug from the woman and Christen grows a little frustrated. She goes and sits on her lap. Tobin tilts her head to try to get a better angle of the TV. 

"Toooobinnnn!", she waves her hand in her face, seeking any attention. 

"Come on babe, what's wrong?", Christen asks.

Christen sprinkles kissed all over Tobin's face, which she tries to dodge and avoid. She keeps doing it until Tobin's annoyed.

"Stop it!", Tobin whines.

"I will if you tell me what's wrong.", Christen eyes Tobin. 

"Fine. I saw you and Sean's little interaction.", Tobin starts.

"Uh huh.", Christen says urging for her to continue. 

"Baby, he basically grabbed your ass! Your ass is my ass, not his!", she pouts. 

"He did not!", Christen retorts. 

"Yeah he did", Tobin counters.

Christen shakes her head. There was no point in arguing over this with Tobin.

"Hey baby. Even if he did, I didn't want him to.", Christen softly says. 

"I only want you, Tobs. I only want you to touch me. I only want you to marry me. I only want you to love me, Tobs.", Christen says.

Tobin softens up. "Yeah I do understand why he chose the ass though, I mean you do have a great ass.", she says slyly, scooting Christen over to spank her ass.

Christen yelps and glares at Tobin, who is sitting their with a smirk on her face. 

Christen stands up and starts to leave the room.

"Aw baby don't be like that. It was a little joke, that's it.", she chases her wife to the kitchen where she's about to dial someone's number. 

She looks at her with confusion. "Whatcha doing?", Tobin asks

"Calling Sean.", Christen smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back please!


End file.
